Inu-Chi
by acupofgray
Summary: When Sesshomaru complains to his niece about his secretary, she posts an add in the paper asking for a hard worker who doesn't mind a strict work place and a cranky but good hearted boss, and hurting-for-cash-Kagome eagerly responds. With a kind spirit like her working for him, what could possibly go wrong? There's only one question to ask; When the hell did he get a dog?
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

Animals had always been a big part of Kagome's life. Once, when she was a second year in middle school, a cat had followed her home, tucking itself neatly between her legs the entire train ride home. Of course the occurrence didn't happen so often that it became a ritual, but it was often enough that Kagome thought nothing of it when it did. It didn't matter that she was a poor child who couldn't keep the pets that she loved so much, any animal that came across her held nothing but respect for the kind little raven haired girl.

* * *

**Original posting date: 2/25/2013**

**Words: 100**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

Though being poor did have it's draw backs, Kagome had never particularly minded. Jobs came and went, each bringing new faces and new things to do. The experiences alone were important to the girl.

The time she worked with the keepers of a Shrine, and received cooking lessons from the kind mother that worked there.

The time she worked as an assistant to a vet and became best friends with the rambunctious Buyo-kun.

The time she became a nanny for little Souta down the street, and fell in love with his older brother.

The memories were treasures she'd never forget.

* * *

**Original posting date: 2/26/2013**

**Words: 100**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

Memories, however, didn't pay her bills.

Kagome let out a curious sound, circling an add for a janitor in yellow high lighter. She capped the helpful little object and stood from her place at the coffee table, deciding now would be as good a time as any to take a break. She could remember time after time of sitting in exactly the same position doing exactly the same thing; job hunting. No matter how much she loved the job she had, sooner or later something always came up, disrupting the peace and landing her back where she was.

"Somehow," Kagome murmured, "I don't think this is working."

* * *

**Original posting date: 3/02/2013**

**Words: 100**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

"No, no, Sango." Kagome laughed into the phone the next day, jumping up to sit on the counter and bask in the sun that came through her kitchens window, "She seemed really nice when we spoke on the phone. She kept calling me, 'Child.'"

"_I don't know_," Her friend responded, sounding reluctant, "_Sure, Kaede-Obachan may be nice, and Kohaku sure seems to like her, but, Kagome. A janitor. _Really?"

Kagome grinned, "I have an interview next week." Sango had been her most precious friend for as long as she could remember, so it was easy to understand her worries, but Kagome couldn't help her pessimistic attitude. "I've never been a Janitor before. Who knows? It might be fun."

* * *

**Original posting date: 3/02/2013**

**Words: 100**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome walked down the narrow halls of the high school, and she let her eyes roam over the nostalgic posters that lined them. She could remember her last day as a student there, her friends, tearing up as they said goodbye. Most of them had bigger aspirations than her and went to University. Kagome's arm stretched out to her side, her fingers trailing along the wall as she walked. Ayumi, she remembered, had wanted to be a doctor. Yuka was an aspiring author. Eri had wanted to be a dentist.

Kagome couldn't remember her reasons for not going to University.

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/20/2013**

**Words: 100**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kaede's smile was kind as Kagome entered her office. "Kagome," She greeted warmly, pulling her into her arms, "It's been much too long."

Kagome grinned bashfully, returning the embrace with a laugh, "It's strange being in the principals office willingly. I almost feel like you're going to scold me for sleeping in class again."

The old woman pulled back, her laugh hoarse with age, "I would if it had done any good, Child. With all the tests you failed, it was all I could do to keep you in class at all."

Kagomes response came in a half hearted shrug.

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/20/2013**

**Words: 100**


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

"I did come with a reason," Kagome told her, waiting until Kaede had taken her seat once more before moving to her own chair, "I wanted to talk to you about that janitor job."

Kaede's face grew serious, and she nodded, "I remember, Child." Her old fingers moved atop her desk, straightening loose papers. She looked up at the younger girl, "But I'm not sure if you should take the job."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, and she scooted forward in her seat, "What do you mean? Isn't that why I'm here?"

"I mean," Kaede returned, "You have so much to offer."

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/20/2013**

**Words: 100**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Why would you call me here if you weren't planning to give me the job?" Kagome asked her, admittingly upset with the situation.

The old woman shrugged, "I thought it would be a nice visit." She smiled kindly at the girl across from her, "I wanted to see who you had turned into.

Kagome's face softened, and the fight left her shoulders, "That's nice, Kaede, but I really do need a job. I thought this was going to be an interview."

Kaede nodded, "And it was going to be. But I can't let you clean up the bathroom stalls, Child."

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/20/2013**

**Words: 100**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

"_So, did you get it_?"

Kagome shook her head, though she knew Sango couldn't see it through the phone, "No, she said I had to much going for me to be cleaning up after kids." Kagome let her hand crawl across the newspaper in front of her, doodling across the advertisements, "Looks like I'm back to hunting."

She heard a sigh from the phone, "_Well, I can't say I don't agree with her. You need to set a higher bar for yourself, Kags_."

Kagome let out a breath, "Yeah," Her eyes widened at the newspaper, and she smiled, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/21/2013**

**Words: 100**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit goes where credits due, and I own none for the characters in this bit of whimsy. All the respect in the world to Rumiko Takahashi and the astounding amount of creativity that went into the masterpiece that is Inuyasha.**

* * *

The ad itself was nothing special; it was short and to the point. An advertisement for a job opportunity as a secretary at the local law firm. Must be able to work under strict circumstances and stressful situations. Must be able to work with cranky but good-hearted boss. It gave a number, an address, and a name. Sesshomaru Taishou.

She didn't recognize the name, and nothing about the job sounded in any way appealing to the girl, but it was the first ad that appeared that wasn't for some stupid odd job.

It called to her.

* * *

**Original posting date: 7/22/2013**

**Words: 100**


End file.
